wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is the sixth installment of the Mario Kart series (eighth if the Arcade titles are included). It was released on the Nintendo Wii in 2008. It is the fourth Mario Kart game released on a console. Like in ''Mario Kart DS'', Daisy is an unlockable character. There are two different ways to unlock Daisy. She can be unlocked by winning in the 150cc Special Cup or by playing 2,850 races. You do not need a star rank or better to unlock Daisy in the 150cc Special Cup. Baby Daisy makes her debut in this game. She is unlocked by obtaining a one star rank or better in all 50cc Nitro cups (Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special cups respectively) or by playing 1,950 races. Both she and her adult persona are voiced by Deanna Mustard. Unlike other Mario Kart games, there are no weight classes. Instead, the characters are divided up into size classes. Daisy falls into the Medium-sized group along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, and Bowser Jr. Baby Daisy is a Small-sized character along with the other baby characters, Toad, Toadette, Koopa, and Dry Bones. This is the first Mario Kart game to include bikes as vehicles. When Daisy rides on a bike, she wears a biker outfit instead of her usual attire. The same applies with Peach and Rosalina. Baby Daisy wears her regular outfit when riding bikes. Stat Bonuses Something unique to Mario Kart Wii is that every character in the game has their own unique stat bonuses. These stat bonuses will boost certain stats for their vehicles. Daisy is notable for being one of the fastest characters in the game, and she was commonly used in online races and for Time Trials. Daisy is considered to be the second best character in the entire game, with Funky Kong considered to be the best and fastest character. Courses Daisy Circuit Daisy Circuit is the first course in the Star Cup. This is the second Mario Kart course dedicated to Daisy. The most prominent features of this course include the unique sunset beachside setting, with a small village encasing two giant golden statues on which one depicts Luigi and Princess Daisy dancing, holding hands, while the other statue shows Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy, in a similar fashion holding each others' hands. This circuit doesn't have any obstacles outside of a few traffic cones (that cannot harm players), so the track is relatively easy. The circuit may have took inspiration from real-life "Circuit de Monaco". Yachts can be seen alongside the circuit. These yachts can be seen in other courses in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. What is interesting, it is that on these yachts the shape of Daisy's emblem can be seen. DCoverview.png Daisy Circuit.png|The emblems can be seen on the side of the boats, between the two windows. Yacht1.png|Closer look of the yacht Yacht2.png|The same yacht appears in Koopa Cape Block Plaza Block Plaza is one of the new battles courses introduced in Mario Kart Wii. The arena features four platforms, including statues of Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Daisy. Daisy's statue is located on the yellow platform. These statues will disappear once there is only a minute remaining in the battle. Block-Plaza.png Block-Plaza 2.png Moo Moo Meadows There are no references to Daisy on this course, but the staff ghost uses Baby Daisy on this course for Time Trials. Coconut Mall There are no references to Daisy on this course, but the staff ghost uses Daisy on this course for Time Trials. Dry Dry Ruins Daisy's emblem appears on the pillars throughout the course. Sponsors In addition to the previous sponsor from ''Mario Kart DS'' reappearing, new sponsors that reference Princess Daisy appear. New sponsors include Daisy Candy, Princess Daisy and Daisy Circuit. The one from Mario Kart DS returns in DS Delfino Square. Images_(4).jpg|Daisy's love for candies and patisseries would expand in future Mario Kart games. Daisy_Circuit.PNG 120px-Princess_Daisy.PNG Trivia *Mario Kart Wii is the only Mario Kart game to give characters hidden stat boosts, so Daisy isn't given any significant hidden stat boosts to categorize her outside her general weight-class category in other Mario Kart games. *The official Mario Kart Wii written by Prima guide states that Daisy is Peach's cousin. The Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Prima guide also stated that Daisy and Peach are cousins. However, this has never been confirmed or proven in any Mario games. *''Mario Kart Wii ''is the first Mario game to feature a Daisy statue and currently the only Mario game to feature a gold Baby Daisy statue. *Daisy's character model is reused from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *In the PRIMA guide for the game, it is explained that Baby Luigi used to ride with Baby Daisy until he got scared of her. They can also be seen holding hands as seen on a statue of them in Daisy Circuit. Gallery See the Mario Kart Wii: Gallery. MKW Daisy.png|Daisy's icon BabyDaisyMKW.png|Baby Daisy's icon DaisySelectMKW.png BabyDaisySelectdMKW.png Biker Daisy GIF.gif 100px-BabyDaisyMKWAnimated.gif